Copernica
The''' Stable Dictatorship of Copernica',( '''S.D.O.C.' ) or Copernica,is a planet-nation situated in the Mavils12 Solar System in the Sombrero Galaxy. Unaffected by a nearby black hole, this prosperous nation thrives in the medical sector, telecommunications sector, and the military sector. The population of this country is 103,343,434,222,115,000. The country is the home-world of the Copernicans, Anti-Copernicans, and the Dorians. The secondary Dorian home-world is the Darkness Empire. History Copernica was once a country called Terreconduro. Terreconduro means Copernicus's land. Those people did not know who Dr. Copernica was because he was not born. Their last leader, Tim Jacob, told Dr. Copernica to take over Terreconduro because of huge financial despair. Dr. Copernica built a more powerful, richer, elegant country in its place, Copernica. It is the only country to have Solar System Sights. After making allies, Copernica flourished until a new war, Trade-Copernican War took place. It is still going on as Trade War II and Copernica still flourishes at the moment. Despite a couple of economical downturns, this country maintains its GDP as a high category. The Communist Party Bloxlore had its first "election" in Copernica. They won by 27 votes. Copernica is not the headmaster country anymore. The Roretaerian Empire, a new empire, is the headmaster. Copernica during Communist Rule Copernica is like a whole different country now. Copernicans are supposed to be used as slaves. The Communist Bloxlorians are spreading Atheism around the land. Lenin, however, is revived and is making this country into a Marxist regime, like Soviet Russia and Korchia. Geography Copernica has beautiful highlands, valleys, and dormant volcanoes. Some of their volcanoes are Mt. Stunnenback, Mt. James, and Mt. Liscily. Also the wildlife found in this area are Atlas Jaguars, Honshu wolves, and Wild Copernicans. What are the plants too see here? Pine trees are the most common. Oak and Fluc are also common. Fluc trees are native to Copernica while Oak and Pine were brought from Earth. Alfonso is an ancient explorer that admired Fluc trees so much. He even painted them after he retired from exploration. Average temperatures here are about 50 degrees Fahrenheit. In summer it gets to 80 degrees and in fall and spring, it is 70 degrees. Racial Diversity Copernica is not a single raced nation. Many groups, such as the Anti-Copernicans, Copernicans, Dorians, Darkness, and Bloxlorians settled here for a better life. Copernicans although are the most populated group. Anti-Copernicans come next. Immigrants from Bloxlore settled here during James XIII rule. Others also came from Slender-man's rule in Bloxlore. Darkness civilians came during Copernica's Darkness Period. Relations between Bloxlorians and Copernicans are loosening because of James the Great's verbal attack on the nation. Economy Stocks in this country are skyrocketing over the last century. MOJALP, the main stock market, never went down for 232 days! That is a dimensional record. At war times, the military secto goes higher than ever before. The largest food store in the universe, Me-Too: Crunch! is headquartered in the City of Copernica. Microsoft, another big company, relocated their headquarters here.